Black Blood
by XiontheUndead
Summary: Naruto is given a gift by Orochimaru and gains an unlikely family
1. Prolouge

_Ok this is a story that has been floating in my mind for a while along with some other ones but I decided to pick this one. This is a Naruto/Soul eater crossover. If you have not seen Soul Eater then I encourage you to watch it or find the manga and read it, Well folk here we go again lets light this candle._

_WARNING: Author of this story does not own any thing but if I did Black Star, Naruto , Hinata , Tsubaki would a meet each other._

If there was one thing Orochimaru enjoyed it had to be human experimentations. The act of dissecting , injecting humans with a foreign chemicals , and generally playing God. He had not always been this way but that was before he met her. Her name was Medusa , they met in the summon world where Orichimaru was training to use the powers of the serpent. She inspired him to create his snake style with her vector ability and also sparked his love of science. After a while Medusa gave him the secrets of Black Blood. After a few years the two parted ways. 

Returning to his secrets base he tried to inject Black Blood into the bodies of varies test subjects , however, they all proved fruitless. None of the subject lived past 5 minutes of injection. They would cough up blood , go into a spasm and then blood would leak from their eyes. Needless to say this frustrated Orochimaru to no end. Then he spied something he overlooked. Apparently the recipients of Black Blood must have two souls. Upon hearing this Orochimaru began to grin. Informants had just told him of the Kyuubi being sealed into a child six months ago. "This is a wonderful opportunity. The power of the Kyuubi by my side along with Black Blood I would be rule the Shinobi Lands as a god. " the snake charmer exclaimed. 

Under the dead of night he snuck into the village using the underground tunnels. He quickly made his way to the hospital that housed the boy. Their on in a white crib he slept unaware of the danger he was in. The from a scroll the snake pulled a syringe filled with a dense black liquid. Then slowly he injected the needle , pushed the plunger and began filling the infants blood stream with a contaminant. As if on cue the baby awoke and began to scream. Soon medical ninja began to appeared through the door. After two had died one alerted the ANBU and soon Orochimaru was surrounded by 3 hooded ANBU and his sensei The Third Hokage.

"Orochimaru , what have you done to Naruto" said the aged warrior. Orochimaru knew that had to one minute to know if the mission was a success. "Sarutobi-sensei no hello for your best student" "You mean my greatest disappointment , Now answer my question" 49 seconds "I'm sorry sensei but can't tell you what I did but rest assuage that what I'm doing is win-win for me. If it works I have a new weapon to add towards the destruction of Konaha , if it does not work then you have one less demon to worry about" 5 seconds "Orochimaru I'm going to-" Sarutobi was cut off by an ear piercing scream from the babe. He then began to cough up blood. Finally he cried tears of blood. Orochimaru sighed "Well sensei it seems that my mission has failed. Now catch" He said as he threw the baby as Orochimaru made his escape. The ANBU made moves to pursue but Sarutobi stopped them he knew that they were not skilled enough to hold there own against him. Sarutobi let a few tears escape him. Naruto was the son of his successor Minato Namikaze , the prized student of Jiraiya. Then he heard a small whine, he looked to see that Naruto was alive. Sarutobi smiled he knew he had failed his masters by letting Tsunade leave the village , Jiraiya by letting him become a pervert , Orochimaru by letting him become a power mad maniac. He was NOT going to fail Minato. 

The next morning a full report was given to the Hokage on Naruto's status. Apparently he was even better than he had been the night before the only thing that seemed wrong was that his blood was black. It was also discover that the application of charka could control the blood. The blood also seemed to harden automatically when a vein or any point of the body was threatened. The doctors had a Hyuuga use Juken to stop the charka so that they could get a blood sample. 

Sarutobi chuckled lightly 'It seems that Orochimaru may have just given us a new bloodline.' "Thank you could you please gather the council" 

(Moments later)

Sarutobi began "At 2:00 am Orochimaru was found in the village , he was seen injecting young Naruto Uzumaki with strange chemicals , from these chemicals he created a bloodline. I ask will someone adopt young Naruto." 

The room was silent. "I'll raise him" came a voice from nowhere. From the shadows emerged Gemma Shiranui. He was wearing a standard jonin outfit. On his head was wearing a dark blue bandana and in his mouth he was chewing on a senbon. "I'll take the kid off your hands. Its only right, his mom took care of me and Hayate Gekko after our parents died. I would be more that happy to return the favor." The Hokage was rejoicing on the inside , while he figured that Kakashi the student of the boy's father would be the one to say something , he glad that someone was willing help the boy. 

After all the paper work was signed Gemma took Naruto back to his apartment complex. Gemma was not just another ninja who would go off and do mission until he got injured, he also believe in real estate say "Ninja mission aren't steady income like real estate." In his apartment there was enough room to bring in supplies and many other things he was also glad he was going to have help. 

Hayate was only twelve however he was called a prodigy with a blade. He had been an orphan in the care of Kushina Uzumaki. He remember how she was the one who got him interested in blades. He knew that he had to do everything he could to make sure Naruto became an honorable man so that when he meet with his caregiver she would be proud.

That night in the apartment all three slept peacefully. Naruto was quiet that night. However something strange happen around Naruto. Red charka leaked from the boy's back and formed and eye. The looked around before return to the body.

_Well this is my third story. And a few words I would like to say thank you to Power of the 3 roads Were it not for you I would have never done this or any story so it is with a heavy heart that I must give you up. I am looking for someone to take that story. I think I went to fast and screwed it badly. Sorry to fans of the story if you would want it ms me and we will talk. Also I decided to do this because Naruto is almost always raised by a clan, Kakashi , Itachi or someone famous what about those other guys that are in the background they deserve to shine._

_As Always Read REview_


	2. 8 years later

_Well folks unless the power Itachi gave Naruto can cancel out the Amaterasu and all other __Mangekyou Sharingan techinque Naruto will die. Also 10 the next chapter is going to have a more than half the pages as a flashback. Oh well maybe Naruto might be able to save itself but it is gonna talk A LOT of work and creative writing._

(8 years later)

"Oi Hayate-niisan I'm heading to the park to practice. Tell Gemma-niisan I'll be back later. " A young boy yell as he was getting ready to head to the park. Today would be his last day of freedom before he started at the academy and want to get in one more day of play. The boy was wearing dark blue pants that came down passed the knee. He wore a short sleeve shirt the same color as the pants. On his back he had a sling to carry his wooden sword he had gotten on his 6th birthday. It was a gift to him for Hayate and he was even kind enough to give him lessons in kendo. Naruto then tied his dark blue bandana over his blonde hair. Finally he put on a mask that cover his whole face. It was a fake ANBU fox mask that could easily be found around the village. He had gotten the mask from Hayate's girlfriend Yugao. Naruto claimed that Hayate would have never met her were it not for his constant wandering and mischief making and though he would never admit it out loud Hayate knew it too. He then adjusted the mask and ran to the park.

As cheerful and friendly as Naruto was he unfortunately had no friends. This was not for the lack of trying it was due to the fact that most parent shooed him away from their children or told their children they would be severely punished. Whenever he came to the park most got up and left some would throw rocks. After many attempts Naruto gave up saying that he was not meant to have friends. He loved practicing at the park and smelling the fresh air through his mask. He even became a local celebrity, Kitsune. When he practiced kendo in the park kids would gather around him watching with curious eyes. Naruto loved this attention it made him feel great inside. However, no kids were ever brave enough to talk to him. 

Naruto was going on his second hour of practice. It was about 2:00 pm when he heard a girl shout. "Shikamaru if you are going to be the monster you have to keep Choji away." said a blond haired girl. "Pff you know there is a word out there that describes this moment and you , troublesome" said a boy with his hair in a pony tail sticking straight up. "Come guys lets just play " said a boy with a small white puppy. "Yeah please stop arguing Ino" said a little girl with pink hair. "Sakura's right its not good for friends to agrue and yell" said a pleasantly plump boy. "Well I'll stop yelling as some as we find someone that can play the monster. Someone like him" She said as she pointed to the masked boy. "Ino do you know that's Kitsune , some say he is the son of a samurai killed by Kyuubi. " said Choji. "Well if really is a ghost I say we let him play. Since he is a ghost he should know how to act like a monster unlike some lazy idiots." Ino said the last part sounding irritated.

Naruto was currently focused on his swing and his form nothing else mattered only his sword and him existed in his sight. He made the motion for the downward swing "HEY" Naruto jumped slightly to the side adopting an attack position. "sorry I scared you…ummm me and my friend were wonder would you play with us." Naruto had never been asked to play by someone of his own age. Naruto only nodded in conformation. "Great come with me" the blonde said as she pulled him toward her friends. "Ok guys we have found our monster. Well say something." "Uh Ino are you sure he can talk ?" said Sakura a little uneasy. "I don't know Kitsune can you speak." Naruto was not sure what to do. If any of the children recogonised him or his voice he might be forced to give his new friends. He shook his head signaling he could not speak. "That's ok..tell me do you know how to play ?" Naruto had been in the park countless times and seen people playing the game so he was more than prepared to play. He nodded. "Perfect you are trying to keep me and Sakura from being rescued by Shikamaru, Kiba , and Choji"she said pointing to each one of them. Naruto looked at each on of them. Then he held up his sword. "What about your sword?" Ino looked at the masked boy. "Yo Ino he is asking if he can use his sword." "Well sure since you guys are using wooden shuriken and kunai I guess its ok." 

Naruto stood in his kendo stance both Sakura and Ino were standing behind him wanting to be rescued. Then Kiba appeared on the scene "I Kiba the Great have come to vanish you Lord Kitsune" then his puppy barked "along with my trusted hound Akamaru." With no for or stance Kiba charge Naruto with kunai in hand. Naruto only stood waiting. Then he brained Kiba. Granted it was not a savage hit but Kiba was a little taken back. Ino then shouted "And the The Great Kiba fell to the blade of the Kitsune who shall save us maidens fair." 

This went on for about 2:00 hours. After their first tries Choji and Shikamaru gave up. Shikamaru gave up saying it was too troublesome to continue and Choji gave up saying that Kitsune was too fast for him and joined Shikamaru in a round of cloud watching. Kiba ,however, was a lot more persistent in beating Kitsune. He tried attacking from the trees , the bushes , left and right but could not beat him. Naruto was slightly winded but could not stop smiling. Even if they weren't his friends he was happy to play with someone. After Kiba gave up Naruto waked back over to his training spot and pick up his bento box. The four stared curious as it was slightly larger than most. He pulled from it some rice balls giving one to each of his playmates. Naruto then did something no thought he would do. He took off his mask so that his mouth and one whisker could be seen and said "Dig in" The all stared in shock no one had ever seen any part of Kitsunes face.

Finally Ino spoke up "I thought you said you talk." "I can't.. when my mask is on. It gets really fogging and hard to see. " The all sweat dropped. "YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" Ino yelled. Ino hated to be lied to or made to look like a fool. "Sorry Ino how about you be the first person to be my friend" he said with a grin. "I wouldn't do that Kitsune she is terribly loud person and every day with her brings a new kind of trouble." "Quiet you ..I would be honored to be your first friend Kitsune" "Call me Naruto." "Ok Naruto" "Well not to ruin this sickly sweet moment but tag your it" shouted Kiba tagging Naruto. Everyone quickly scattered. _Is this what it feels like to have friends. This feeling is awesome._

Naruto arrived home at 7:00 pm. He found a note on the kitchen table.

_Naruto_

_Both Genma and I have mission outside Konoha for 2 days Sorry we won't be able to walk you to your first day of The Academy. TO make it up to you got you a little something special go look in you closet._

Naruto dropped the note and went to his closet inside he found something that made him well up with joy. It was a black short sleeved shirt , black gloves with small orange swirl on the collar. The pants were black with pockets to hold kunai and shuriken and a spot to hold a dagger. He then spied a case inside was a dagger with a swirl on the handle. 

_Naruto_

_This outfit is a gift for becoming a ninja. This dagger however is not from us it is a keep sake given to us by your mother we felt that you should take it . Also in the case is a scroll on how to use a style called Muy Thai. Cherish these gifts Naruto._

Naruto looked at the gift he held the dagger to his face._ "Make you proud mom and I'll become the best with this dagger."_

_Another day another chapter 10000 points for the person he who knows the fighting character and game this style comes from. Also I'm think of making this NaruIno because you don't see a lot of them but I will to change it to some one else any way_

_READ_

REVIEW

HAVE A GOOD DAY

UNLESS YOU'RE A DOUCHE(If you don't know what one is ask your mom)

p.s. Reviews give me a reason to write more and faster. The more **YOU** review the more I'll write.


End file.
